The Adventuress
by Livaeh
Summary: A short Fiolee.
1. Chapter 1, Only Playing

Chapter One

Only Playing

_The world actually fell apart gradually throughout the ages. There was no one age that took all life away, it has always survived in one way or form. Suppose maybe that life will never die, that although living things can be killed, life will always be. Through out all of the creatures, and monsters that emerged from "The End of The World"/"The Great Mushroom War" was a belief that humanity was gone. Well they where wrong, in the land of Aaa it seemed as long as there has been life; humanity has followed. _

Dusk in the forest in the land of Aaa is majestic. Golden streaks of light glare down though the thick leafy tree tops. The forest is deep and takes up most of the land of Aaa. Inside the forest is many clearings, and beaten down dirt paths. Littered throughout the forest, within the clearings, and along the trails, is apocalyptic bauble of a fallen age such as, rusted cars, rusted appliances, rusted weapons, and rusted bomb shells. In the forest small simple minded animals run back and forth gathering food and caring it back to their nests, as they wrap up the days labor. Miniature insects scurry across abandoned kitchen appliances into the wet grass, and return to ant hills, nooks, and burrows. Each animal in the forest at this moment are preparing themselves for a peaceful end of their day and a quiet night of pure serenity.

In the forest also, creeping carefully through the shadows is a mischievous figure looking to cause trouble. His presents threatens, but is careful not to disturb the the forest's sweet lulling moment, at least not yet.

A young girl with a bunny eared hat darts through the trees running down the narrow dirt path. "Ahhhhhahah!" She gives out a loud giggly noise, and the shadowy figure startles at her screech of laughter. She does not notice him, as she runs faster down the trail ignoring the sharp stitch in her side. There are now two figures following her.

Two large furry paws reach after her striking towards her at every opportune chance. (Both paws belonging to a second figure.) The girl dodges the creature's calico patterned paws swiftly, almost gracefully.

"Gotta do better than that, Cakeee!" The girl says in between gasps for air. She quickens her step as she leaps over a mossy rotting log, and she goes the extra length in her stride as she steps over impeding large rocks and indents in the beaten worn path.

"Hahhaha, You better get your buns back here, sista, or so help me, ahhaha" Cake tried hard to maintain a serious and determined face as she chased after her beloved bunny eared sister. Cake the Cat uses her magic stretchy powers to her advantage. She extends her white and yellow furry legs, making them longer. Her hight causing her to tower just below the leafy green ceiling created by the large trees of the forest. Even still she is a little out of breath as she follows after the young human girl.

Suddenly the first figure zooms past Cake, causing several leaves to be caught in his tail wind. Cake shrinks in her place. Her two large black and white cat eyes are focused in on him. Having caught her attention he zooms back, knocking her over. She hits the ground with a thud, and dirt coats her once perfect white fur. Now, Cake feels more annoyed than threatened. She hisses and brings herself up three times in size, as magic cats often do to show courage. Looking around, however the figure had vanished. Returning to her normal size, she turns about looking around her. Her cat eyes sweeping up and down the surrounding trees. No sign of danger.

"Me-Aahhhhhh". Cake's meow turns to a scream as she is tackled to the ground. She struggles slightly as the creature sits on top of her. Cake's eyes are closed, and in her panic she brings out her claws, throwing them about.

"Cake... Ahh, Cake it's just me!" A human hand quickly releases Cake's kitty shoulder as the blonde bunny ear girl reaches to shield her own face instead. Cake's dark eyes go wide as she retracts her claws.

"Oh my goose, honey buns I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed the cat. Multiple slits in the girl's arms now release a scarlet color, and four red cuts stretch across the human girl's cheek to the edge of her upper lip. "Ohhh, Ledme see ya." Cake strokes the girl's face gently, the padded skin of her paw tracking the sensitive red cuts.

The girl then spoke up. "I saw that you had stop chasing me. So, I doubled back for you. What the zip, girl? I thought we were just playing. What's with the claws?" Confusion and frustration where obvious throughout the girl's tone.

With a 'poof' the shadowy figure appears again, and both sisters startle. He grabs the girl's arms by the wrists and examines her cuts quickly before dropping both her arms.

"Bad little kitty." He scolds nearly singing the words. The girl takes in the appearance of the being before them. His smug face holds curled lips, which reveals two large white fangs. He is wearing torn blue jeans with a grey and black striped hoodie. The hood of his sweat shirt was worn up. It had been previously been protecting him from any rogue beams emanating from the setting sun. He begins to circle them, floating around slowly before stoping directly in front of the human girl's face. His messy black hair nearly falls in front of his own pale face. "Poor little sunshine." He pouts, all the while he eyes the blood on her cheek.

"Oh... Marshall Lee." The girl states boredly; answering her previous question to the cat. She sees an emotion of some kind flicker across the vampire's face for the shortest second. It wasn't hurt, was it? No, more like annoyance at her lack of greeting. The human girl starts to crawl off her her position on top of her sister. When the vamp quickly grabs both her arms at her elbows and lifts her into the air. Adjusting his grip before the girl can react, he now holds her tighter, and his arm is around her in such away that it pin's both her arms down to her sides.

"Put me down...bat breath!" Exclaims the girl. Her legs felt heavy as they dangled in mid air. She could feel gravity pulling on her from the hips. Not a comfortable feeling. It actually kind of hurt. Cake could sense her sister's discomfort, and felt very protective. As she watches the two her tail frizzes up, and she gives a loud feline growl.

"Hmmm... I don't think I will." Marshall answers the girl using the same board tone she had used earlier. He took off, flying fast. Skillfully he dodged trees along the way. Behind the two (And again in pursuit of the girl) was a now furious, but slightly fearful giant cat.

"Paste face! You better bring my sista back! Or so help me I'll..." The cat called angrily.

"Hey, that sounded kinda like the threat she gave you, Fi. Am I playing your game too?"

Marshall then snickers at his own comment. The girl stopped to think. '_Are they just playing?_' Cake had taken a form twice the size of, and twice as menacing as the one from their previous game. She now towers high above the tallest of trees. Cake is batting her paws just as before, but this time she sends trees down with each hit. (Though Marshall does well to avoid both her paws and their destruction.) If they are just playing someone should tell Cake.

"Umm...Marshall." The girl starts, but the vampire does not hear her. His focus is on the noise behind them. He seems entertained by the angry threats of the feline. He looks behind himself for only a moment. The next thing he knows he feels the human girl being pulled from his grip. His head snaps back around only to receive a slap to the face from a leafy branch.

(One of the trees Cake knocked over had fallen onto them, and he had dropped the girl.)

"Fionna!" He calls the girl's name.


	2. Chapter 2, Cry Baby

Chapter Two

Cry Baby

Fionna could hear her friend calling for her, but didn't dare answer. She thought for sure if she was to speak she would start to cry. She didn't want Marshall Lee, The Vampire King to see her cry. She is Fionna the Human, The Adventuress, and not a weak little girl. Her thoughts on weakness last less then a second. Then she hears a loud thud, as Marshall is hurled into the branches.

Apparently he was too busy to remember to catch himself. The momentum of the hit sent him in the opposite direction. Having slammed into another tree he was then pinned down by both, the tree sent down by Cake, and also by the broken half of the tree he landed into.

With a little pain Fionna lifts up her head. Her neck is sore from having been whipped by foliage, the cuts from Cake still sting, but nothing seems broken. She sees her backpack in front of her. It is dangling from a tree. It's ripped through on one side. Suddenly she is startled by the memory of what was in her backpack. She quickly rises, and then inhales deeply. (Definitely, bruised in several places.) Once on her feet she picks up the pace. First, searching inside her backpack.

"He's not here!" Seeing that her passenger is absent, the second thing she does is scope the area. The third thing she does, panic, just a little. She pushes through only a couple more branches before coming to a clearing. There in the middle of the clearing is a maple-syrup-covered, sticky-little Breakfast Prince. He had been temporally turned into a baby by a grouchy wizard.

The wizard's reason was that Breakfast Prince insulted him by offering him pancakes at lunchtime, because this wizard hated brunch. Fionna had thought the wizard's reason was dumb butts, and she had told him so when she punched him in the face. The wizard then attempted to udder a second spell, but his attempt was thwarted when Cake snatched his staff. The two sisters guessed that the wizard must have been powerless without his staff, because after that he just curled up on the ground and moaned 'Oh my', 'Oh my'. Fionna stomped one foot towards where the wizard lay on the ground, and he cowered promising that the enchantment was only temporary. After that Fionna and Cake had been asked by the Duke and Duchess of Nuts, who Breakfast Prince had been visiting, to return the now infant prince to his own kingdom.

On their journey to the breakfast kingdom the two sisters squabbled over which hero got to carry the infant. Fionna had wrapped the baby in giant rubbery petals from a nearby over sized flower, and the petals had served as a cushion for the prince as Fionna carried him in her green backpack.

Fionna felt that she was perfectly capable of carrying the baby. Cake however thought it more suitable that she, instead of Fionna, carry the 'yummy' little bundle. Fionna may have let her too. That is... had she not called him 'yummy', 'or cute enough to eat'. That was when the two sisters had started their game. Fionna had originally began running in a game of keep away with Cake.

That being the past few hours, back in present time... Fionna gently picked up the crying baby. The fall had obviously frightened him, but his thick petal wrappings had held up. Fionna carefully undid the rubber swaddle, and examined the bacon scented tot. No cuts or bruises. Fionna looked back to where her backpack was hanging from the tree. '_Now how did he land so far away? Maybe the rubber petals bounced like a bouncy ball._' Fionna began eagerly re-swaddling the baby... '_although maybe I shouldn't throw a baby. I'll have to test the petals another way.'_ She thought. '_Bummer_.'

Having freed himself easily enough Marshall muttered several words, the kind Fionna wouldn't know, before he quickly began searching the damaged trees where he thought Fionna had landed. '_She'd live __**right**__? I hadn't flown __**that**__ high. How strong __**is**__ Fionna?_' He found a crater like dent in the foliage where her body must have landed. The branches aren't that thick. '_Nothing heavy enough to break her. Unless she landed wrong._' He could smell remnants of her blood on the leaves. '_Wait, where is she?_' He flew onward. '_There's her backpack!_' He quickly looked over the torn green material. He briefly scanned the ground looking over the bag's emptied continents. '_A couple daggers, some ninja throwing stars, the enciridian, some snacks, some girl stuff, and a ton of bandages. Plus, a music box?_' The boy flew onward again, and he heard crying, a baby crying. '_Not Fionna_', he thought. Yet still, as he tracked the girl's scent he sped closer toward the crying.

He came to the clearing where the human girl sat curled up on the ground, her back turned to Marshall. Unsure of everything the vampire crept up behind the girl, not even quite meaning to, but not sure wether or not to approach her. (He did just drop her in mid air. '_And what the heck is going on?')_

He peers over the girl's shoulder.

"What's with the baby?"

The girl startles at the familiar voice, and Marshall relaxes just a bit. "_Fionna_?" The boy's tone changes from curious to teasing. His signature smirk returning to his face. Fionna, however is not in the mood.

"Nothing's broken, but thanks for your concern." The girl states over the crying baby. She turns away, not willing to look at him. He reaches for her. His hand now has her chin, and he guides her face back to his. Their eyes lock. Her ocean blues look curiously into his deep reds. (For a second Marshall lost his train of thought.)

"You look fine to me." He smirks and drops her chin. Floating back words and reclining for comfort. '_Concern? That doesn't really sound like me_', Marshall thought.

After though he glances for a glimpse of her reaction, but she doesn't look disappointed.

'_Jerk_', she thought. Fionna is sort of mad. What if something had happened to breakfast prince. It would be her fault (_She is the hero_), and Marshall isn't even sorry for threatening that.

"I have to get breakfast prince back to his kingdom."

"That's breakfast prince!?"

"Yes. And Cake and I were escorting him home, **safely**." Fionna scoffs. "At least until **you** showed up."

"How was I supposed to know?", the boy asks. A few moments pass, but Marshall's only response is a crying baby. Fionna was really mad. Marshall looks at the ground, letting his raven black hair fall over his ruby red eyes. He let his thoughts drift to the sick feeling in his stomach, the one he got when he dropped Fionna. Now she was mad at him. Marshall felt kind of, bothered, and as guilty as...

"Ooph!" Marshall is knocked from his space in mid air.

"Take that!" A fluffy white feline pins the pasty boy to the dirt.

"Ack!" ...And the claws come out.

"You better stay away from my sister, you no good vampire." The sassy kitty hisses and growls to add to her threat.

"Cake! Leave Marshall alone." Fionna chimes in.

The vampire teen then throws the cat off him, and the feline sister lands hard on the ground. "Hey!", the girl yells. Fionna sets the infant down on the grown. She stands up with one hand on her hip the other curled into a fist. She starts to speak, but he cuts her off.

"Whatever." Says the vampire, as he turns invisible and storms off.

"Are you alright? Asked the cat to the girl. The girl snorted.

"Are **you** alright?" Fionna asks Cake. Cake only shook her head.

"You scared me half to death." She says picking up the buttery and maple sticky breakfast baby.

"_Yeah_? You took awhile getting here. " Fionna teased. Cake gawked a moment, and without a comeback just gave up. (Cake had fallen behind a bit in the chase. She was actually quiet out of breath. She started walking at one point and got distracted by a butterfly.)

"You know we need to get little baby bite size here home for his dinner. _And then get home for __**our**__ dinner._"

"It's past dinner time you know." Fionna stated as she looks at the now deeply dark sky.

"It's dinner time somewhere." And with that the two heroes continue toward the breakfast kingdom.


End file.
